This invention relates to the reduction of noise through the damping of vibrations of panels including sheet metal during manufacturing operations such as while drilling and riveting on such panels.
Such vibrations are commonly associated with metal works in industry such as in the aircraft industry. Those vibrations radiate noise which produce injurious effects for the workmen and in many cases eventually impair their hearing.
Various systems and devices have been proposed to dampen vibrations of panels and metal sheets. Such known devices are held against the vibrating sheets or panels either by magnetic force, by mechanical means, or by adhesive.